The Cooking Club!
by bluerosety
Summary: Our bladers are bored, so they joing a cooking! What will happen there? KaixTyson on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue: **I'm really trying to get back to the fandom, especially KaiTaka TyKa, it's kind of hard, since I haven't written/read/drawn anything for them, but I will do my best. :) My other stories are on hiatus until I get my inspiration back. :/ I do apologies about that, sorry.

At the beginning, I was going to write a sequel to "The Fan Club" but i decided not to at the end. :/ And not worries, things will be explained in later chapters. :)

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all its goodness is not own by me. Sadly.

**Warnings: **Occ, BL, KaixTyson (on later chapter), and lame attempt at humor.

**Summary: **The bladers are bored, so they decide to join a cooking club! What will happen there?

* * *

"Damn! I'm _sooo _bored!" a teen with navy hair exclaimed as he rolled on the floor from side to side. A dual-haired teen who was sitting in a corner sighed and glared at him.

"Kinomiya, will you_ please_ stop doing that. It's getting annoying" Say teen rolled on his stomach and stuck his tongue out at his captain.

"What if I don't want to?" he challenged and smirked at his friend. A teen, who was sitting on the couch, closed the book that he had been trying to read and gave them both a look.

"Tyson, Kai, will you both stop bickering?" He said as he lay the book down beside him, "you guys have been at it since this morning!"

"But Ray, it's his fault!" Tyson said as he pointed accusingly at Kai who merely lean back on the wall.

"Yes, of course." Kai said sarcastically, "I'm at fault that your_ highness_ is bored, _please_ forgive me." he rolled his eyes as he said this. Tyson glared at him and was about to respond when Ray cut him off.

"Tyson." he warned and say teen closed his mouth. "Now, if you're that bored, why don't you find something to do?"

"But I have tried!" Tyson said as he sat up, "I have played all the games that I own! I have even tried to read, but it got so boring after a while that it put me to sleep!" he pouted. Kai eyed him with a skeptical look.

"Wait, you were reading? When, what book?" He asked, "and please don't say that those cheat books you were _reading_ count as_ actual_ books." Tyson blushed and glared at Kai, whom smirked. "Thought so."

"Shut up Kai." The bluenette said, "but seriously guys, it's so boring! I mean, we can't even beyblattle since Kenny is updating our blades!"

"Why don't you ring up your girlfriend and go for a walk?" Ray suggested as he put the book back in its place. The bluenette rolled his eyes and he lay back down on the floor.

"For that hundredth time, she's not my girlfriend!" he corrected, "she's an old classmate that wanted to go shopping for a blade since she said that she wanted to learn how to beybattle. That's. All." he stated.

"Forty six times." All blinked and turned to stared at a blond teen that was currently in front of the computer.

"...Maxi?" Tyson asked, the sky-blue eyed teen turn to look at them with a smile.

"Forty six times," he repeated, "you have say that she's not your girlfriend forty six times with this one." Tyson turned to look at Kai who shrugged. Ray smiled.

"Anyways Max, what are you doing?" He asked. In respond Max stood from his chair to let them see the screen, on it, it displayed a multi-color flayer for a club. "So... what is that?" Max's smile got wider.

"Well, since Tyson has been complaining, (Tyson: Hey!), that it's so boring lately, I decided to find some activities that the four of us could do together!" he announced and Kai glared at him. Why did he have to include him too? Was the phrase; "like to be left alone" not ringing anything on Max's head? Or the word _antisocial_ not in his vocabulary? What did he have to do to be left alone? Write a note stating it? Oh wait, he _had _tried that, didn't work.

"That sounds nice Maxi," Tyson said, "so what did you find?"

"Well, I went to sites and found a cooking club!" He exclaimed and pointed to the flayer on the screen. "It says that all who wish to join are welcomed, and that they will host contests by the end and lots of fun activities! Doesn't that sound like fun?" He asked grinning. The others smiled except Kai.

"That sounds like fun, and I like cooking." Ray stated, Tyson agreed and turn to their captain.

"What do you say Kai? Will you join us?" He asked as he stood and held a hand to his captain. Kai rolled his eyes, he took the hand, and with sarcasm on his voice said.

"_Of course_, I would_ love_ to." Max, missing the total sarcasm from Kai, clapped his hands and announced.

"That's great! Cause I already sign us up!"

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue: **Hey guys, thank-you so much for reading and reviewing, means a lot to me! Thank-you! :D By the way, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but they will get longer, promise. :) Hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

Tyson glared at Kai as he nursed his injured hand, why did Kai had to gripped it so tightly? It wasn't his fault that Max had sign them up already! Kai, however, was not paying any attention to him, as he was too busy trying to bury Max alive with one of his glares. "What did you just say?" The dual-haired teen asked. The blond rolled his eyes but repeated what he had already announced again.

"I said that I already sign us up!" Kai shook his head and held up a hand.

"I _heard_ what you say, I just don't _understand _why you did that!" Max sighed and gave a look at his captain.

"I _did _it because Tyson was complaining that it's was so boring!" The teen said and crossed his arms, Kai put a hand over his eyes.

"No, I know that Tyson complains a lot_,_ (Tyson: Hey!), what I mean is, why did you sign _me _up?!" He clarify, "is the concept of me being the _team_ _captain_ not making any sense to you? I'm the one that's suppose to make the decisions around here!" Damn, Kai was mad, but Max did not waver.

"Well, _supposing _and _doing _are two different things!" He glared at Kai, "besides, ever since BEGA and Boris were trying to take over the whole world, Mr. Dickeson has asked all the bladers to be more unify!"

"And what does that have to do with _me_ joining a _cooking club_?!" Kai asked him. Ray, seeing as things were getting out of hand, stepped between them.

"That's enough," he said in a calming voice, "Kai, I'm sure Max was only trying to help, and Max." Ray turned to the blond, "Kai has a point, he _is _the captain and maybe next time you should ask him first, alright?" Max uncrossed his arms and nodded.

"Okay, sorry." he mumble, Kai looked down and apologized too. Tyson, who was standing on the sidelines smiled at his teammates. He walk towards Kai and put his arm around his captain.

"Alright! Now that both of you have blown off steam," he winked at Kai, who avoided eyes contact, "let's talk about this club!" He smiled at Max who return the gestured. The blond went back to sit in front of the computer and clicked on the site.

"Well, the first thing that they are going to do is give us sort of a like a test to see how much we know about cooking." He started reading from the screen, "base on that, they are going to put us in groups and they'll teach us from there." He moved the mouse down as he skimmed over the information.

"A test?" Tyson asked, totally forgetting that he was currently using a cold-hearted-bastard as a leaning post. "Man, I hope is not too hard." he frown, Kai crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Everything is hard for that brain of yours." Tyson glared at him while Kai smirked at him.

"Guys." Ray warn them both. "What else does it say Maxi?" the blond continued.

"Ok, the club is for four hours, (Kai and Tyson: Four hours?!), and they meet Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. Wow, that's plenty of time for us to be together! Isn't that great?" He turned to his teammates. Kai glared at him, while Tyson and Ray smiled at him.

"Yeah that's cool!" Tyson agreed and turned to smiled at Kai, who rolled his eyes and just shrugged.

"Whatever." the bluenette laughed at the typical answer.

"Anything else?" Ray once again asked and Max skimmed the page up and down and nodded.

"Yeah, the location is at Bey's shopping center suite number 1186." He said and Tyson looked thoughtful.

"Hey... isn't that location near the new BBA building?" he asked and he immediately sense Kai tensing.

"Oh yeah!" Max seemed to remember something, "did I forgot to mention that the club is sponsored by the BBA?"

"There's no way in hell I'm going then." Kai stated firmly, all turned to him.

"What? Why?!" They all asked and Kai merely sighed.

"What if a blader we know saw me?" He asked them, "I do have a reputation to keep you know." he stated, Tyson started to laugh.

"Oh Kai!" He said between giggles, "are you afraid that they would make fun of you?" The others were trying to cover their laughs, failing miserably might I add.

"I just imagined Kai with a tray of brownies offering them to his opponent!" Max said as he started laughing, tears were on his eyes. Kai was not amused to say the least, after they had control of themselves again, Max spoked again. "Come on Kai, I already sign you up, at least give it a try!"

"Yeah Kai," Tyson spoked, "who knows, maybe you'll like it!" He smiled and Kai felt heat on his cheeks, he scowl and tried to regain control again.

"Yeah, you can think about it," Ray say next, "I mean, what are the chances of someone you know seeing you at the club?" Max, who was looking at his hands nervously, kept quiet. "So Max, when is the first meeting?" The blond jumped and gave them an awkward smile.

"Oh... by any chance did I forget to mention that the first meeting is tomorrow?"

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue:** I'm so sorry for such a delay, I won't make excuses for it. I don't have one... at least a good one. xD Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! :D I will try to beta the next chapter as soon as possible, and hopefully I will have it up by Sunday night. :) Thank-you so much for such wonderful reviews! I'm really happy that you guys/girls are reading this! Thank-you! :D

* * *

For the _first_ time in his life, Kai could truly and honestly say that today was an excellent day to relax and sleep in. He turned on his side and took a look at his clock, previous thoughts shattering, as he saw the time. He groan, he had exactly one hour to get ready for the infamous meeting. Why did Max signed _him _up? He sighed as he got up from the comfort of his bed, he walk to his closet and grabbed his clothes, muttering curses under his breath as he did this. He was about to close the bathroom's door, when someone knocked on his door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, young master," it was his butler, "but one of your friends is here to see you." Kai froze, a friend? Who could it be? He sighed, he knew damn well who it was, but a _small _part of him was hoping he was wrong. _Tch, _like that could ever happen.

"Alright, take them to the study, I will be right there... thank-you." he responded and went inside the bathroom. Twenty minutes later and he was done, dress in faded blue jeans and a black sleeveless turtleneck. He look at himself on the mirror, deciding to not put on his face paint, and making sure his hair was brush right. He blinked and immediately stopped his actions. Why did he care about all that?! It wasn't like he was going somewhere important! He was just going to go to a stupid meeting, that was _all_. And with that thought as insurance, he made his way to the study.

"Kai!" The bluenette greeted him cheerfully. "Took you long enough, are you ready to leave?" He asked, Kai fought a blush from the bluenette's comment. Without waiting for a respond, Tyson grabbed Kai's hand, a shock went through them both, and Kai immediately pulled his hand away, not missing Tyson's shock and sadden expression. Not liking seeing that kind of expression on Tyson's face, the dual-haired teen sought for a quick excuse.

"...Uh, not yet, I haven't eaten yet." Tyson smiled at him then, and Kai sighed in relief.

"Oh, ok then!" He said, "do you want to stop somewhere, or are you going to eat here?" He asked him, and Kai thought about it.

"Eating here will be fine, besides, it will only take a few minutes." Tyson nodded and Kai called a maid, she came quickly and told them that the food would be ready shortly. Kai nodded and turned to Tyson to inform him, but he saw that the teen was looking at his hand, the one he had used to grab Kai's. Say teen quickly avoided eye contact when Tyson turned his way. He felt heat on his cheeks, and looking at the mirror that was hanging by the door he was able to confirmed that he was, in _fact,_ blushing. Maybe he _should _put on his face paint.

-.-.-.-Scene Changed-.-.-.-

"Kai is _so _going to kill you." Ray stated as he and Max waved at Mariah, who was across the room, taking a seat besides Kevin. Max shudder.

"I know!" He turn watering eyes to his friend, "I was going to tell you guys all the information about the club, but once Kai said that he wouldn't come if a blader would see him, I just couldn't bring myself to say that some bladers are _required _to take the cooking club!" Max was by now, crying. Ray sighed as he put a hand to his head.

"Max, and what makes you so sure that Kai will join _now_ if he saw the other bladers?" Ray questioned and Max brightened somewhat.

"Well, I was hoping that once he sees that some of the top bladers are actually _taking _the club, he'll want to!" He answer, a smile forming on his freckle face. Ray sighed again, and was about to respond when someone bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch were you are goi-" but his outburst died down when he saw who had bumped into him. "Tala!" Both Max and Ray exclaimed. Say redhead looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Glad to know that you still remember my name," he sounded annoyed, "and now half the people in here know me, thanks." The other two teens shudder, Tala reminded them _too _much of their captain.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked him, and the redhead curse under his breath.

"Well, as you know, (Ray glared at Max), some bladers and teams are required to join this stupid thing, and that's why I'm here. Although, I got separated from my teammates. Where the hell are they." He didn't sound too happy to say the least. Tala glared at the people and bladers in the room when he suddenly stopped, a smirk forming on his pale face and a gleam in his eyes. He turned to look at the younger teens, who couldn't help but shrink a little. "Hn, wait a minute, if you two are _here_ then that means that Kai is coming, am I right?" Ray glared at his blond companion.

"Kai _is _going to kill you."

**Tbc**


End file.
